


Klance One Shots

by waterwhosleepwho



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterwhosleepwho/pseuds/waterwhosleepwho
Summary: Just a bunch of cute Klance moments. All PG13, most likely no angst unless someone asks.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Keith and Lance argue all the time. It's nothing new. Everyone expects it and they normally just ignore it. They argue, Shiro breaks it up, everyone goes about their normal business. Keith uses his sarcasm and Lance uses his enthusiasm. Nothing new.

But lately something's been different. Lance has had an even shorter fuse around Keith. He always starts the arguments. Even over something as simple as how his hair is distracting. Keith will admit that that one confused him. Lance had always teased him about his hair but he had never actually shouted about it.

Pidge knew what was happening. If course she did. But she had promised not to say anything so all she could do was sit there and roll her eyes as Keith and Lance argued once again.

"I hate you!" Keith shouts, reaching his breaking point.

"I love you too!" Lance shouts back. Everyone stops. Just freezes. Especially Keith. His eyes open wide and jaw drops. Lance slaps his hand over his mouth and backs up.

"L-lance..." Keith breaths. Lance shakes his head and dashes out of the room, tears filling his eyes. Keith runs after him.

"Lance! Wait! Please!" Keith calls desperately. Lance doesn't slow but instead locks his door, sliding down to the floor and sobbing quietly.

Keith sits outside the door. "Lance, please open the door."

"No!" Lance calls back. Keith's heart shattered as he heard the tears in Lances voice.

"Lance please. I love you," Keith calls softly, putting his hand against the door.

"Stop! Just stop! It's not funny!" Lance sobs. Tears begin to stream down Keith's cheeks.

"It's not supposed to be! Lance please!" Keith begs. Lance sobs harder. How could Keith do this? Use his feelings against him? Break him more than he already is?

"I love you," Keith says, sobbing slightly. Lance sobs again and couldn't stop himself from opening the door. He falls into Keith's arms and sobs into his shoulder.

Keith strokes Lance's hair and presses his lips to Lance's hair. Lance pulls away and looks at Keith, vulnerability shining in his eyes.

"Do you mean it?" He asks. Keith wipes the tears from Lance's cheeks.

"Of course I do, baby. Of course," Keith murmurs as he takes Lance's hand. Lance tackles Keith in a hug and kisses him fiercely.

Keith places his hands on Lance's neck, stroking his cheeks as he kisses back. Lance windes his arms around Keith's neck as they kiss on the floor. They pull away slowly and rest their foreheads against each other.

"I love you so much," Keith says softly. Lance smiles and pecks Keith's lips in return.


	2. Chapter 2

Lance grew up in a very loving environment and he always spreads that love to others. Especially those he feels need it the most. He hugs them and smiles a lot. Sometimes he'll even give them pet names, but only to those who really, really need to be loved. Those who don't have many people. Those who grew up without it.

Keith grew up without anyone save for Shiro. But then Shiro disappeared. And he was truly alone. Nobody to care for him. Nobody to love him. Keith pretends that he doesn't need or want people around but he does. He wishes someone would love him, and Lance saw that. Not even directly. Almost like a subconscious observation. So Lance loved Keith. More than he's ever loved anyone before. He pretended to have a rivalry so that Keith would always have someone.

Lance didn't even realize. This is something that he just does. It's part of who he is. He never notices when he calls Keith a pet name. He never notices when he smiles at Keith in a way that expresses how he feels so clearly. He never notices how he always seems to be near Keith. But the others do. They notice everything. All of them. Except Keith. He's so wonderfully oblivious. It drives everyone crazy. How could he not see? How much more obvious does Lance have to be? Kiss him? Even then Keith probably wouldn't notice. Just pass it off as an accident. 'He tripped.' 'That idiot is so clumsy.' Honestly.

"Hey, babe? Could you pass me my other shoe?" Lance asks Keith. Keith tosses him his shoe without looking up from his phone. The others share an exasperated look. Seriously?

"Thanks, amor," Lance says as he ties his shoe. Keith, who grew up in southern Texas and understands Spanish, looks up and raises an eyebrow. That's a new one.

"Sure thing," he replies before going back to his phone. Pidge practically pulls her hair out.

"Idiots! Both of you!" She shouts. Everyone looks at her.

"What is she talking about?" Keith asks.

"No idea, babe," Lance replies. Pidge shouts and leaves the room. The two of them shrug and Lance pulls his jacket on.

"I'm going to the mall. Anybody want to come?" Lance asks. Keith puts his phone in his pocket.

"I'll come. I'm bored out of my mind," Keith says. Lance nods.

"Okay, Mullet," Lance says. Keith rolls his eyes. He was used to that nickname. Goes back a long time. Keith gets up and the two walk out of the castle leaving their baffled team mates behind.

How are they so blind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you like it! Love y'all! Byyyyeeeee


	3. Chapter 3

Lance and Keith confuse Allura. The others either ignore them or are used to it. But Allura's just so lost. They act like a couple but they also argue tirelessly. They claim to hate each other and yet the moment someone else insults one of them they go off like a firecracker.

One time, the three of them were watching some movie Allura can't remember the name of. Keith was sitting sideways in Lance's lap with his head on Lance's chest. Lance was running his fingers through Keith's hair and holding Keith's hand with the unoccupied hand. Keith was humming softly as they watched the movie.

"I don't like him," Keith mutters as a character comes into the screen. Lance makes an offended noise as the character is somewhat like him.

"Excuse you! I find him very likeable! We're similar!" Lance exclaims.

"That explains it then. I don't like you either," Keith respondes. Lance scoffs. Allura examines them, all cuddled up and acting in a loving manner.

"What the quiznak?" She mutters. How? What? Why? Does anything make sense any more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you like it! Love y'all! Byyyyyyeeeee


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you going to buy anything?" Keith asks in annoyance.

"Probably not," Lance replies.

"Then why are we here?!" Keith exclaims.

"I'm here because this is what teenagers do for fun back on Earth. You're here Because you had nothing else to do," Lance says, winking as they pass a group of female aliens.

"Well, how am I supposed to know what teenagers do for fun on Earth?" Keith huffs.

"You were a teenager? On Earth?" Lance says with a confused tone.

"Yeah, one who lived alone in the desert," Keith says, rolling his eyes. Lance gapes at him for a minute, making Keith very uncomfortable. When Lance finally snaps out of it, he grabs Keith's wrist and drags him over to the nearest store. It looks like an alien H&M.

"C'mon, Mullet. I'm gonna give you the full teenage experience. Well, as best I can anyway," Lance says.

"Wait, hold on, I don't-" Keith splutters as he tries to stop Lance. But he was stronger and Keith doesn't weight much.

They wall inside the store and Lance goes through the clothes, muttering to himself and keeping an eye on Keith to make sure he doesn't slip away. When he has a decent amount of clothes, Lance dumps them in Keith's arms and steers him toward the dressing rooms.

Keith tries to resist but gives in and walls into the dressing room with a glare. Lance makes himself comfortable on the couch outside. Keith comes out shortly wearing black jeans and a red hoodie. He looked hot. Lance fights the blush threatening to rise to his cheeks.

"You like that one?" He asks. Keith looks down at his outfit and shrugs.

"It's not as bad as I thought it would be," he says. Lance figures that's the best he'll get out of Keith and motions for him to go back into the changing room. Keith does so with a groan.

The next time he comes out, it's in grey sweatpants and a black shirt. Is it even legal to look that good? Keith says that he likes the sweatpants and goes back into the room.

This time, a two alien girls come up to Lance holding hands.

"Hi! We just wanted to say that you and your boyfriend are super cute together!" One of them chirps.

Lance turns beat red. "Oh no, we aren't, I'm not-"

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I just assumed!" The other alien stutters as they both turn red as well.

"That's okay," Lance says quietly. The girls apologize again and walk off. Lance's blush still hadn't gone down by the time that Keith comes out of the dressing room.

He sports a different pair of black jeans, a grey shirt, and a hoodie designed to look like the red lion. He looked somewhat amused.

"Really? Hey, are you okay?" Keith asks as he spots Lance's red cheeks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I like that one," Lance says. Keith snorts.

"Of course you do. I don't hate it either," Keith says before going back into the dressing room. He returns in his regular outfit with the clothes draped over his arm.

Lance pays, much to Keith's charagin and they move on. They enter the alien Hot Topic next. Keith raises an eyebrow at Lance.

"I thought this might be more your scene," Lance shrugs. Keith's lips twitch up and he walks off to look at the stuff.

They wall put with three band shirts, a pair of ripped black jeans, and a thing of band bracelets (That Keith paid for).

"Let's go to the food court," Lance says. Keith nods and let's him lead the way. They end up facing a familiar alien.

"Oh, hey! Didn't Hunk take over this guy's restaurant and become the space Gordon Ramsay?" Lance asks. Keith chuckles.

"Yeah. But I don't think he minded," he says. Lance laughs slightly.

"You guys know Hunk?" The man demades when they get to the front of the line. The paladins' eyes widen and they lean away from the man.

"Uh, yeah. He's one of our close friends. And our team mates," he says. He didn't notice that he had automatically moved to protect Keith, but everyone else did. They all cooed. Keith turned pink and fiddled with the bag in his hand.

"Free food for you! And tell Hunk to come back sometime!" The man demandes. Lance nods and takes the food shoved at him. The pair finds a table and sits down.

"That was weird," Lance mutters. Keith laughs.

"You think?" He replies. Lance smiles at him. They stare at one another for a while, grinning like idiots, before realizing what they're doing and dropping their gaze to their food.

The two of them wander around a for a few more hours. When they return, they have five bags each and Keith has a lip piercing because Lance bet him that he wouldn't. They both like it though. Keith just thinks it's cool but Lance thinks it looks hot.

They walk into the lounge laughing and smiling at each other.

"You two look like you had fun," Allura says. They not and sit on the couch with Lance's head on Keith's shoulder.

"He looks tired," Hunk says.

"He should be. He dragged me around the mall all day. Also, we ran into that guy from the food court restaurant that you took over. He says he wants you to come back," Keith says.

"Keith is that a lip ring?" Shiro asks.

"Yep," Keith confirms. "Well, I'm gonna go put my stuff away. And take Lance to his room."

Keith shakes Lance gently. Lance opens his eyes. "What?"

"I'm taking you to your room," Keith explains. Lance nods and stands up, leaning heavily on Keith. Keith winds one arm around Lance's waist while the other hand holds all of their stuff.

Keith more or less drops Lance onto his bed before setting his stuff next to the closet. He goes to leave but Lance grabs his wrist.

"I had fun today," he says somewhat shyly, peering at Keith through his eyelashes. Keith smiles.

"So did I," he says. Then Keith does something that he can't stop. He leans forward and presses slow lips to Lance's. Lance melts into the kiss, winding his arms around Keith's neck. They pull away with stars in their eyes.

Keith presses a quick kiss to Lance's lips before turning to leave.

"Night," he says. Then, he leaves Lance to lay there and replay the kiss over and over in his head while Keith does the same in his own room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you like it! Love y'all! Byyyyeeeee


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm going to kill them," Pidge mutters as the team watches Keith and Lance argue back and forth.

"I'm on the verge of doing it myself. Are all humans this oblivious or is it just these two?" Allura asks. Pidge snorts.

"Mostly these two," Hunk answers. Everyone is frustrated. Lance and Keith have been flirting since they left Earth but they refuse to admit it. They argue and pretend to hate one another and it's driving everyone crazy. Lance says something in the hallway. Keith replies. They glare at each other. They walk away, hands brushing as they pass one another.

Pidge tried to lock them in a room together last week but Shiro found out and stopped her.

"Why do you even care?" Keith shouts. Currently, the two were arguing about how an alien girl had been flirting with Keith. Keith says that she wasn't but Lance wasn't hearing it.

Lance stops and wills his face to go stone cold. "I don't."

Keith drags his hand down his face as Lance walks away. He collapses face first onto the couch and screams into the cushions.

"You okay?" Hunk asks.

"He's the frustrating person I've ever met. Why does he care if someone was flirting with me? Which she wasn't by the way," Keith says as he turns to face the ceiling. 

Pidge opens her mouth but Shiro shakes his head. They need to work it out on their own.

Later that night, everyone was sitting in the lounge when Lance walks in. He shuffles over to Keith and sits down.

"I'm sorry," he murmurs. Keith smiles and gently bumps his shoulder.

"It's okay," he murmurs back. Their teammates don't know wether to smile of groan. Because they'll just argue again tomorrow in their desperate attempt to hide their feelings for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you like it! Love y'all! Byyyyyyeeeee


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, Mullet, do you like pizza?" Lance asks. They had returned to Earth for the weekend and were staying in some huge house. Lance was going to order pizza but he wanted to make sure everyone was okay with that.

"I don't know," Keith shrugs, looking up from his phone.

"What do you mean you don't know? How do you not know if you like something?" Lance asks. Keith sighs and gives Lance an annoyed look.

"I've never had pizza, Lance," Keith explains. Lance's jaw drops.

"How have you never had pizza?" he gasps.

"I haven't had a lot of things. In case you forgot, I grew up without proper parents," Keith says, going back to his phone. Lance winces.

"Sorry," he mutters. "I'll make sure you get to experience all the things you missed out on."

The last part was muttered to himself but Keith still heard. He looks at the blue paladin over his phone and smiles softly.  
~*~

"Pizza! Keith get your mullet down here!" Lance shouts as he reenters the house. Keith rolls his eyes but gets up off his bed, tossing his phone onto the pillow as he does so. He makes his way down the stairs.

As soon as he enters the living room, Lance shoves a plate full of pizza into his hand and shoves him onto the couch. Keith blinks, disoriented, and takes a bite out of his pizza. He nods to himself and continues eating his pizza with a calm and slightly happy expression.

Lance smiles and starts on his own pizza. Pidge grits her teeth. They're so flipping oblivious!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you like it! Love y'all! Byyyyyeeeee


	7. Chapter 7

Keith and Lance have been dating for about a year now. And they're happy. But now they're going back to Earth and Keith isn't sure what to do. Most of the paladins have a family to return to but Keith has nobody. he doesn't want to bother anyone so he'll probably end up going back to his lonely shack in the desert.

What he didn't know, is that Lance had no intention of letting that happen.  
~*~

"We're home!" Pidge exclaims as Allura lands the castle of Lions in the large field outside the Garrison. Everyone smiles, even Keith. Garrison may not have been his home but Earth is where he met all the idiots he can now call his friends. Tearful families gather around the ship as the ramp descends and the paladins, Shiro, and Coran exit the spacecraft. Kosmo stands dutifully at Keith's side.

Lance, Pidge, and Hunk launch into the arms of their families while Shiro goes to greet the Garrison professors. Keith, Allura, and Coran remain on the ramp. Lance sees that his boyfriend hadn't moved and pulls away from his family. He walks over to Keith.

"Are you coming or what?" he asks.

"I don't want to bother anyone," Keith says. Lance rolls his eyes and takes his hand.

"Come on, doofus," he says, pulling Keith over to his family. Keith's eyes widen but he makes no move to pull his hand out of Lance's. Lance beams at his family. "This is my boyfriend, Keith."

Keith turns right red and waves. Veronica raises an eyebrow. "Keith? Like Garrison Keith? The one you've had a crush on since you first-"

Now it's Lance's turn to turn red. He cuts his sister off. "Shut up!"

Keith leans forward and laughs into Lance's shoulder. Lance elbows him.

"Let me see you," Mrs. Mcclain says. Keith looks at Lance before stepping away from him. Lance's mother looks Keith over. "We'll need to get more food in you, dear. You're deathly skinny!"

Lance grins and takes Keith's hand. Maybe Keith didn't have to worry. Maybe he did have a family here. If nothing else, he had Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you like it! Love y'all! Byyyyeeee


	8. Chapter 8

Lance had been waiting for this moment his entire life. Or, at least for the last three months. But it felt like his entire life! The Altea Dance Center. One of the most well known dance studios in the entire world. And now Lance was standing in it's parking lot, staring at those pristine doors and practically vibrating. Slowly, Lance extends his arm and pushes open the door. It was heavy. He expected nothing less.

"Hi! Can I help you!" The young woman at the front desk chirps as he enters the lobby.

Lance's fingers tap frantically at the strap of his dance bag. "I actually have class in twenty minutes? I know I'm early, but you know better that than late right? And it's my first day and everything so I definitely don't wanna be late so it's much better that I'm here early but if I'm not supposed to be here yet I can go wait in my car!"

The lady laughs without malice. "Breathe, dude! What's your name, I'll sign you in."

"Uh, Lance! Mcclain. Lance Mcclain."

She hums as she types something into the computer. "Yep, there you are! You can go ahead and go through that door. That's called the den, by the way. Change you shoes and stretch out in there until class starts. My name is Romelle if you need anything! Your teacher is Allura, she owns the place!"

Lance relaxes slightly. "Thank you!"

Romelle grins widely in response and waves as Lance walks toward the den. A few of the cubby holes were marked with names or had belongings in them. Others had stickers of papers taped to the walls, marking them as someone's. Lance avoids all of those and finds an unmarked, unowned cubby to put his bag in. Sitting down, he slips on his jazz shoes.

Not long after, two people around his age enter the den, neither of them with a dance bag or dressed for dance. One was male presenting, with a green vest and an orange headband, and the other was androgynous with round glasses and choppy brown hair. Lance lifts his hand and waves from where he was stretching on the floor.

"Hi, I'm Pidge, they/them."

"I'm Hunk! He/him."

Lance switches legs and leans down, craning his neck to keep looking at the two. "Hey, I'm Lance, he/him. Are you two dancers?"

Pidge wrinkles their nose. "No. We run the marketing and advertising for the ADC. What's your strong suit?"

Lance blinks, slightly taken aback by the blunt nature of Pidge. "Uh, ballet."

Hunk grins sheepishly. "Sorry about them, they're really blunt." Pidge shrugs, pushing up their glasses. "Would you mind us taking pictures of you and posting them on our websites and social medias?"

"It's totally fine if you say no. We just need to push something out soon and new arrivals get the most attention. You and one other guy are the only new arrivals we've had in a while," Pidge explains. Lance sits up and pulls his leg further apart into a split.

"I don't mind. Though, if you could tag me in the social media or send me the pictures, that'd be great! Anything specific I need to do for these pictures?" the cuban asks, stretching out his arms as well.

"Yeah we can definitely tag you and send you the pictures. You filled out the social media section of the application, right?" Pidge asks, taking a seat on one of the many benches that occupied the den. Lance nods by way of answer.

"As for the pictures, we'll just be in the corner of class so it'll be all candid shots. Allura will have you perform some so that the rest of the team can see what you're made of, so we'll get the best pictures from that," Hunk adds. Lance nods, repressing a grin at the mention of the competition team. The most elite competition team in the country.

The three of them continued to talk as more people filled into the den. Matt and Shiro, who were part of the team, and Coran stood out the most to Lance. Coran was a dance teacher at the studio, and also Allura's uncle. The other members of the team, Rolo, Nyma, and Shay chatted with them for a while before breaking off to stretch elsewhere. It was about five minutes until rehearsal was meant to start when Allura finally showed up. Allura Altea is a legend in the dance world. After starting her dance studio at age fourteen, it only took eleven short years for her dancers to rise to the top. 

When Allura arrived, the dancers rose and slowly filed into the studio. At three o'clock on the dot, Allura claps her hands at the dancers line up while Pidge and Hunk linger off to the side. "Alright! Hello everyone! I'm sure you've noticed our newest dancer, Lance. Our other dancer is flying in from LA and will be a little late. Also, Pidge and Hunk will be here taking pictures but I expect you to all be focused."

With that, Allura began to warm up the team. As they were working on their turns, the studio door opens revealing a boy about Lance's age with long-ish black hair and violet eyes. He looked to have korean heritage and a resting bitch face. Lance hoped for his sake that the RBF didn't carry over to when he dances.

"Ah, Keith!" Allura exclaims. "How was your flight? Not too tired I hope?"

"I'm fine." Oh, look, he's a talker. Please note the sarcasm.

Allura didn't seem at all offended by Keith's lack of personality. Instead, she beamed. "Lovely! Alright, please stand up front with Lance and face the rest of the team."

Keith does as told, standing in the front of the room with Lanc, staring at the team with a blank face. "Okay, everyone this is Keith. Keith, please tell everyone a few things about yourself."

Lance inwardly cringes. He wasn't aware that this was going to be like fourth grade. Keith didn't seem to care. Or rect at all really. "My main dance style is hip hop, I used to live in LA, and Shiro is my older brother."

Rolo raises his hand as he speaks. "Why did you and Shiro not live together?"

Keith raises an eyebrow, and Lance curses because why is that hot. "I danced in LA with Raia Mira and Shiro stayed here to dance with Allura. That's all there is to it."

A few jaws drop. Raia Mira was the best hip hop dancer ever, in Lance's opinion anyway. Studying under her was a privilege very few had. The fact that Keith, a seemingly random kid from Florida, had managed to catch Raia Mira's eye was honestly astonishing.

Lance was up next. "I'm Lance Mcclain, I moved here from Cuba, and my main style is ballet."

Matt grins, not many other males favored ballet. Nyma perked up, she was looking for a new ballet partner. Rolo was good, but he wasn't a huge fan of ballet. Allura then instructed the two of them to pull up solo music and perform for the group so that they could see what they were working with.

This time, Lance was up first. He takes a moment to pull up the music to his favorite solo while the others sit against the wall. Lance sees Pidge speaking quietly to Keith out of the corner of his eye, probably asking about pictures.

The music starts up and Lance performs his heart out. Sure, his turns could have been better and at one point his leg wasn't as straight as it could've been, but overall he felt good about the performance. His jumps were clean and he landed properly on his aerial. All of that self confidence promptly dissipated as soon as Keith began dancing. The other boy's face softened into something almost beautiful as he moved. Keith's movements were somehow simultaneously sharp and fluid. He was like a tornado, he spun around and destroyed your confidence in your own dancing at yet you couldn't look away. He drew your attention and held it with ease. Not practiced ease, an ease that seemed completely natural.

When he finished, applause thundered. Keith didn't seem to care, nor did he bask in the glow of a dance well performed. He simply unhooked his phone from the speakers and rejoined the team. Thankfully, the others knew better than to attempt to touch him. Even Shiro only clapped him on the back before backing off.

Allura lined them back up and examined them. "Lovely, you two. Now, we'll be in Georgia in less than two weeks for a competition. Keith, Lance, and Shay will have solos. The group number is going to be fast. I want all of you in sync and not a single one of you better fall behind. Understand?"

The next four hours were brutal. Lance was pushed harder than he had ever been before and he learned that Keith was a complete and utter asshole. He hardly spoke to anyone but when he did, it was to give them a correction. The worst part was that Allura always gave them the same correction a moment later. It pissed Lance off so much, considering he was Keith's chosen target.

Lance couldn't tell if the other was trying to be rude, but it pissed him off regardless. After class, Shiro pulled Lance aside. "Hey, sorry to keep you here but I noticed the....tension between you and Keith. I just wanted to let you know that Keith's genuinely trying to help when he gives you corrections. He's not picking on you or anything. He's never been the best with expressing emotion, that's why he puts it all into his dance. I shouldn't ask you for favours after knowing you for a few hours, but be patient with him?"

Lance sighs. "Yeah, I'll do my best."

Shiro grins widely. "Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey guys! Sorry I've been MIA for a while! This is gonna be a few parts long and they get together fairly quickly. I might make a seperate story based off this where it's a bit more slow burn, I'll let you know if I do. Hope you like this! Love y'all! Byyyyyyyeeeeee

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you like it! Feel free to check out any if my other Klance stories or one shots. Love y'all! Byyyyyyyeeeee


End file.
